Loco por ti
by ari-g
Summary: no tenian nada en comun, o al menos eso creian. Dos mundos opuestos coliden y lo que obtenemos es una explosión de sentimientos y emociones. Amor, odio, celos, pasion y locura
1. Un trato

Nueva nota de autora: En vista de que al fin he descubierto como subir mis archivos sin que se modifique el formato, vuelvo a subir este capitulo, y de paso aproveché para editarlo. Algunos de los cambios son sutiles y más que nada por la manía de atender los últimos detalles que heredé de mi ma. Pero al final me decidí por dar también magia a los personajes (en realidad escribí y volví a escribir el primer capitulo unas diez veces, la mitad agregando magia y la otra mitad quitándola y aun no me decidía. Pero al final gracias al consejo de una amiga, me decidí por la magia). Igual no hay demasiada diferencia y si no tienen ganas de volver a leer el prologo, pueden pasar directo al primer capítulo. Decidan ustedes… Mis más sinceras disculpas por este inconveniente.

N/A: ari ha vuelto!! Esta vez con un E/K, es que simplemente adoro esa

pareja, y tengo bastantes planes para ellos.(risa siniestra)

Enishi: ¿crees que es buena idea que ella sea la que escriba?

Kaoru: Oh, vamos. Dale una oportunidad.

Enishi: eso lo dices por no has leído ese condenado cuaderno que carga

siempre (se estremeció)

Ari: ¡Leiste mi cuaderno!

Enishi: No. (ari gruñe, enishi corre)

Kaoru: (dando un suspiro y negando con la cabeza) Ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Ari, son solo prestados para.

Enishi: ¡Torturar a pobres e inocentes psicópatas! (aun corriendo)

Ari: ¡vuelve aquí!(con una escoba)

**__**

Loco por ti

Prologo:

"Un trato"

-"¿Estás seguro de esto?" -Preguntó dudoso un alto hombre de ojos azules.

-"Por supuesto"- respondió otro hombre de sonrisa contagiosa, mientras daba la espalda a su amigo para alimentar a sus queridas aves. Las pequeñas criaturas trinaban con gusto dentro del vivero y lejos del frío congelante del exterior.

-"Mmm"- murmuró el primero negando con la cabeza gacha -"No se Oibore"

-"Oh!, vamos Suyo, ¿Qué puede salir mal?"- La sonrisa de Toshiro ´Oibore´ Yukishiro se hizo más pronunciada al ver como su amigo fruncía el ceño y sus ojos azules brillaban peligrosamente.

-"No me llames ´Suyo´, es nombre de gato"- replicó Kamiya Tetsuyo a la mención del odiado apodo del cual su amigo había tomado tanto afecto.

-"Lo s"- la sonrisa del Sr. Yukishiro se hizo aun mayor, si es eso era posible.

A estas alturas Kamiya sentía unas ganas impresionantes de hacer algo que sería digno de su pequeña hija de seis años, romper una boken sobre la cabeza de Toshiro.

--

Lejos del vivero, pero aun en el enorme jardín que lo rodeaba, ahora cubierto de una espesa capa de nieve. Se encontraba un niño, de tal vez unos siete años, era bastante alto para su edad y su cabello oscuro resaltaba contra el manto blanco que era la nieve; estaba recostado por un frondoso árbol y sumergido en la lectura un libro de cuentos. Hasta que el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta lo hizo levantar la vista, para encontrarse con la figura de una tierna niña de larguísimo cabello negro y enormes ojos azules. Enishi levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta, había tenido un largo primer día de escuela y no estaba precisamente del mejor humor.

-"Hola"- al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Kaoru continuó rápida -"Verás. No encuentro el vivero"- un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas al decirlo. Su padre le había advertido que no se alejara demasiado, pero el jardín en todo su blanco y misterioso esplendor había sido demasiado tentador, y ahora estaba perdida, pero su orgullo le impedía explicar todo esto.

Enishi simplemente la miró con sus ojos turquesa brillando con picardía. Encogió los hombros, como diciendo '¿y a mi qué?', mensaje que Kaoru captó perfectamente, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con indignación.

-"Bueno, estaba esperando que me ayudaras, ya que pareces conocer este lugar bastante bien"- dijo la menuda niña colocando los puños en sus caderas.

-"Vivo aqui"

Al escuchar esto la postura de la chiquilla se hizo más relajada por un instante, claro que se volvió rígida luego de escuchar la continuación.

-"Pero no por eso esperes que te guie"- y con eso el niño volvió su mirada clara a su libro, su voz adquiriendo, según Kaoru, claro está, un detestable tono indiferente.- "No es mi culpa que seas tan tonta como para perderte"

-"Bueno, no es mi culpa que esta casa sea ridículamente grande"- espetó la niña, con los puños cerrados, y su temperamento por fin tomando el mando

-"Eso solo prueba que eres el doble de tonta por alejarte tanto"- su tono seguía siendo indiferente, aunque una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus elegantes facciones.

Kaoru separó los labios, lista para empezar una batalla verbal con el insufrible niño cuando algo que había dicho la detuvo.

-"En serio estoy muy lejos"- preocupación súbitamente invadió su voz infantil.

La única respuesta que recibió de parte del niño fue una sonrisa entre enigmática y burlona. Resoplando furiosa dio media vuelta y se alejó con pasos fuertes y los puños apretados. La sonrisa de Enishi se hizo aun más burlona al ver a la pequeña alejarse, definitivamente molestarla había alegrado su día, aun divertido volvió a su lectura.

-"no es mi culpa que seas tan tonta para perderte"- refunfuñaba Kaoru imitando a Enishi en una voz pizpireta, cuando un súbito pensamiento la detuvo en seco, un brillo travieso apareció en sus ojos haciéndolos relucir como zafiros, y una sonrisa traviesa, casi siniestra, se dibujó en su rostro infantil. Cualquiera que conociera a Kaoru ya se habría mandado a mudar bastante lejos al ver esa expresión. Pero Enishi no tenía ni idea de en qué se había metido y seguía concentrado en su libro, mientras la pequeña figura de Kaoru avanzaba con agilidad felina hacia su presa.

--

-"Buenas tardes, señorita Tomoe"- saludó el mayordomo, a la bella joven que acaba de ingresar a la mansión. Tenía unos catorce años y ya emanaba la elegancia que tendría una distinguida dama de sociedad.

-"Buenas tardes, Jacques"- lo saludó mientras se despojaba del abrigo que llevaba. Acababa de llegar del colegio elite al que asistía, hoy comenzaban sus vacaciones de Navidad -"¿Sabes donde está mi padre?, quisiera saludarlo"

-"Se encuentra en el vivero, discutiendo aquello delicado con Kamiya sama"- respondió Jacques, alcanzándole una taza de cocoa caliente- "¿Gusta?"

-"Gracias"- dijo Tomoe aceptando la taza -"¿Y…

-"El joven amo está en el jardín este. y si no me equivoco se topará con el asunto delicado en cualquier momento"- había un brillo burlón en el rostro del viejo mayordomo. Siempre había sido muy perspicaz, y algo le decía que aquella encantadora niña de impresionantes ojos azules era justo lo que su pequeño señor necesitaba.

-"¿Crees que padre esté en lo cierto?"- Tomoe soltó un suspiro, la verdad tenía algunas dudas sobre todo esto.

-"Solo podemos observar, señorita"

Ahogando otro suspiro la joven asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a sus aposentos para una merecida ducha tibia.

--

Blanco y más blanco cubrió la vista de Enishi, cuando la nieve acumulada en las ramas se precipitó hacia él. Maldiciendo se paró de un salto y sacudiéndose con furia, levantó la vista al sentir a alguien; efectivamente se encontró con aquella niña, que lo veía de una forma demasiado inocente.

-"Corre"- gruño Enishi con los ojos turquesa brillando peligrosamente. Kaoru solo guiño un ojo traviesa antes de lanzarle una bola de nieve, pronto comenzó la batalla.

--

Al abrir la pesada puerta del vivero, ambos distinguidos magnates recibieron unas bolas de nieve en el rostro.

-"¡¿Qué demonios?!"- dijeron al mismo tiempo apartando la sustancia fría de un manotazo.

Al aclarar su vista se encontraron observando una impresionante batalla entre los niños, mitad artes marciales, mitad bolas de nieve.

-"¡Kaoru!"- llamó Kamiya con la voz autoritaria con la que comandaba casi

la mitad de la ciudad

-"¡Enishi!"- llamó también Yukishiro su sonrisa ausente por un segundo. Él

comandaba a la otra mitad de la ciudad.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- respondieron ambos niños al unísono, y sin apartar la vista uno

del otro, retrocedieron y de un salto se metieron entre los árboles, para luego lanzarse por los aires una contra el otro, pero fueron detenidos a un metro de distancia del suelo por sus padres, gracias a un práctico embrujo congelante.

-"¿Si papi?"- preguntó Kaoru con fingida inocencia.

-"Enishi, ve a la casa"- le ordenó su padre, con aquel tono de voz que no daba lugar a peros. A regañadientes Enishi se retiró apenas pasó el efecto del hechizo, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a la niña que decía claramente 'esto aun no ha terminado, enana', la de ella respondió 'por supuesto que no, baka'

Mientras ambos niños se retaban a muerte con las miradas, Kamiya se dirigió a su amigo levantando una ceja un tanto escéptico.

-"Que podría salir mal, ne?"

-"Nada que no tenga solución"- respondió Yukishiro con su habitual sonrisa.

-"Nos vemos Oibore"- se despidió Tetsuyo con un suspiro y alzando a su hija.

-"Nos vemos, Suyo"- de nuevo burla se dibujó en su sonrisa mientras su amigo entornaba los ojos y emitía una especie de gruñido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y? que piensan, tonto, descabellado, magnifico?. En realidad no estaba muy segura de cómo hacer a los padres, así que les di un poco de la personalidad de sus hijos. Ah! Y Jacques el mayordomo tendrá bastante importancia, será algo así como el personaje que hace que los protagonistas pisen tierra. Bueno, algo así.

Bye

ariana


	2. Un feliz cumpleaños

N/A: Al fin!!!! Estuve meses haciendo y volviendo hacer este capítulo ¬ .¬ y luego se me ocurrió que podían hacer magia! Y fue volver a escribir todo el capítulo y corregir el prologo!!!! .u... ji. Y cabe aclarar que no se cuando pueda subir este capítulo, porque aunque tengo internet full, tengo prohibida la entrada a , porque las computadoras se llenaron de virus y soy la sospechosa n 1 ¬.¬ (suspiro) la vida es cruel conmigo. También tengo otro fic empezado tb E/K, supuestamente es dark, el prologo lo es, pero a la mitad por ahí del primer capítulo, una escena que tenía que ser escalofriante, o al menos un toque dark, terminó por producir un ataque de risa a mis compas ¬.¬ (otro suspiro), pero he prometido no subir ni un solo capitulo de ese fic hasta que tenga terminado este y el resto de los que tengo empezados. (no creo que cumpla con dicha promesa, pero haré lo posible)

Disclaimer: nop, RK aun no me pertenece, pero mi cumple se acerca (es el **30 de Octubre **para los que quieran saber

.) y Watsuki-sama prometió regalarme a Enishi!!!!! (que! Una puede soñar, ne?)

**__**

Loco por ti

Primer capítulo:

"Un feliz cumpleaños"

-"¡Qué injusto!"- exclamó una Kaoru de 10 años con la mirada azul fija en la ventana.- "¡Ma! ¿No puedo salir aunque sea un ratito?"- un puchero adorable se dibujó en su rostro casi angelical.

-"Cuando termines tus deberes"- cantó su madre sin apartar la vista del suéter que estaba tejiendo sin tocarlo, las largas agujas se movían solas en el aire. Kaoru dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Y decidiendo que la vida era en verdad injusta volvió la negra cabeza a sus deberes, no sin antes echar una ultima mirada de anhelo al jardín. A esto le siguió una media hora de silencio ininterrumpido a no ser por el sonido metálico de las agujas o el lápiz rasgando el papel. Pero de pronto se oyó un tremendo estruendo, como si algo pesado se hubiera precipitado al suelo, unas cuantas virutas cayeron del techo confirmando esta idea y el lugar en que había sucedido. Mujer y niña se pusieron de pié enseguida, ambas con un solo pensamiento 'Yahiko'. Y con eso corrieron al segundo piso. Al llegar a la habitación vieron a la pequeña amenaza conocida como Yahiko sobre el estante de trofeos de su padre, a unos buenos metros sobre el suelo. Una de las sirvientas intentando bajarlo con cara de desesperada.

-"Creí que dormía"- murmuró la madre, quien lo había dejado durmiendo profundamente en su cama. Como había llegado a esta habitación y subido a ese estante era un misterio. Al parecer Yahiko también había heredado el talento de su hermana y su padre para meterse en problemas más rápido que respirar -"Yahiko! Baja de ahí en este instante jovencito!"- El niño solo rió una risa infantil y se puso a caminar en el estante, la madera crujiendo peligrosamente por el sobrepeso. Un nuevo trofeo, este de cristal, se precipitó al piso; con una exclamación de sorpresa Kaoru se lanzó al suelo y logró atraparlo justo a tiempo. Las tres dejaron escapar suspiros de alivio, era uno de los trofeos favoritos del señor.

Kaoru depositó el trofeo en una mesita de café a una distancia segura; luego tomó una silla con los ojos brillantes de determinación. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y antes de que pudieran detenerla ya estaba trepada al respaldo. Con una mano tomó al niño por el cuello de su camiseta y lo atrajo hacia sí. El niño de cuatro años parpadeó un para de veces y luego se lanzó al cuello de su hermana. Debido a esto la niña perdió el equilibrio y se abatió de espaldas al suelo.

-"¡Levita!"- con esta exclamación Keiko Kamiya evitó que sus hijos se convirtieran en la nueva alfombra. Yahiko solo volvió a reír mientras era depositado junto con su hermana en el suelo.

-"Sabes a veces creo que lo hace a propósito"- dijo la chiquilla entornando los ojos a su hermano aun en sus brazos. El niño rió y la abrazó con más fuerza -"Oru!"- una sonrisa involuntaria le cruzó los labios al nombre que le había dado su itouto, al parecer Kaoru era demasiado difícil para el pequeño.

-"¡Y a veces creo que ustedes dos acabaran por sacarme canas verdes!"- exclamó su madre, enojada por el susto que le dieron. -"¡Kamiya Yahiko nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¡Y tu jovencita, donde está tu sentido común! ¡Pudiste... pudieron…!- y al siguiente segundo los estaba estrujando en un abrazo de oso. Kaoru musitó algo sobre madres hiper emocionales pero con una sonrisa.

--

El piano lloraba como lo hace el viento entre los árboles, o la lluvia sobre un lago en una noche de luna. La dueña de las pálidas manos que golpeaban y acariciaban las teclas era una joven de quince años. Al pie del gran piano se hallaba un niño, el negro pelo todo revuelto y los ojos cerrados, una pequeña pelota de goma en las manos. En verdad Enishi debería estar haciendo sus deberes, no que Tomoe necesitara saber eso, según él los deberes eran solo una molestia innecesaria. Mientras uno menos se molestara en ellos, mejor.

La última nota de la melodía aun latía en el aire cuando Tomoe dirigió su mirada carmesí a la oscura cabeza de su hermano, y como si hubiera leído su mente dijo en su voz suave -"¿Enishi no tenias deberes?"- el niño abrió un ojo primero y después el otro, para luego negar con la cabeza con la mirada más inocente que podía imitar. Tomoe simplemente entornó los ojos, si hay alguien conoce a su hermano es ella, y la mirada inocente no era algo que vaya precisamente con la personalidad de Enishi. -"Enishi…"-

--

Los pasos de un Enishi de 10 años retumbaban por todo el largo pasillo, mientras el niño musitaba cosas como 'Hermanas' y 'esclavistas'. Después de todo para él no parecía justo como su nee-san podía asustar sin siquiera levantar la voz. Noo ella solo tenía que dar 'esa' mirada y usar 'ese' tono, y bam! el mundo la saludaba y esperaba sus órdenes. De repente sus pasos se detuvieron y su mirada se dirigió a una ventana que daba al patio; una sonrisa definitivamente traviesa se dibujó en su rostro. Dando una ojeada a ambos lados del pasillo para ver si había o no moros en la costa, se dirigió a la ventana y se dispuso a treparla.

-"Altis!"- y con ese embrujo Tomoe paralizó a su 'inocente' hermanito -"Enishi, dudo que tus deberes estén en el jardín"- Luego de unas cuantas palabras más y finalmente 'esa' mirada y 'ese' tono del que Enishi siempre se quejaba; los pasos del niño volvieron a retumbar por los pasillos, solo que esta vez seguidos por los más suaves de su hermana, quien había decidido estudiar también con él. -"Míralo de este modo itouto, si terminas todos tus deberes hoy, mañana vas estar libre para tu fiesta"- su única respuesta fue un ´hmm´.

--

Bueno, Enishi debía admitir que su hermana tenía razón, como ya había terminado todos sus deberes era libre para estar tranquilo en su fiesta. Claro que eso no quita el hecho de que hubiera preferido simplemente no tener deberes. Ya estaba decidido, la próxima vez directamente no los haría. Apenas al terminar esta idea sintió la mirada de su hermana, algunas veces se preguntaba si podía leer su mente. El leer la mente era un arte sumamente difícil y aun si lograras manejarlo todavía tendrías que conseguir una autorización especial, por algo que tenia que ver con derecho a la privacidad o algo así. De todos modos no estaría de más cuidar lo que pensaba a su alrededor.

-"Kaoru!! Kaoru!!"- gritaba una voz algo aguda a su espalda y al voltearse para ver quien armaba tanto alboroto fue arrollado por un tornado de melena oscura en una trenza quedando estampado en el suelo.

-"Misao!"- exclamó la niña al abrazo tipo oso que le dio su pequeña amiga sin haber notado a la nueva víctima de la hiper activa comadreja.

Enishi despegó un poco el rostro del suelo para ver que demonios lo había aplastado. Un gruñido vibró en su garganta al ver al pequeño monstruo hablando sin parar con una niña de ojos azules. Y sacudiéndose lo mejor que pudo se dirigió hacia ellas con la idea de darle una buena lección al Kauji.

-"Oi!"- tanto Misao como Kaoru dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro lleno de ira de un niño con el pelo oscuro todo revuelto y las ropas llenas de tierra.

-"¿Si?"- inquirió Kaoru a pesar de la ruda manera de dirigirse del niño. Pero este tenía la mirada fija en Misao. Guau... si las miradas mataran… pensó Kaoru. Enseguida la niña unió las piezas y supuso lo que había pasado. No sería la primera vez que Misao se lleva a alguien por delante, Aoshi aun lucía un adorable moretón en la frente. Dándole un codazo en las costillas a su amiga esta empezó a decir -"Lo…"- pero Enishi no dejó que terminara de disculparse

-"Mira pequeño monstruo la próxima deberías prestar más atención. O tal vez te sea muy difícil por el tamaño de tu cerebro de chorlito"- Misao se encogió visiblemente ante los insultos del chico

-"Hey! No hay porque ofenderla! Iba a disculparse contigo"- salió Kaoru dispuesta a defender a Misao a toda costa.

-"Pues debería tener más cuidado! Con lo torpe que es...

-"Perdón…"- dijo Misao en una pequeña voz

-"Ves! Ya dijo que lo sentía. No tienes porqué seguir insultándola"- si hay algo que Kaoru realmente destetaba era a las personas que insultaban gratuitamente.

Una vena empezó a hacerse notoria en la frente del niño quien no tomaba de muy buena gana las correcciones. Tomando una bocanada de aire Enishi se dispuso a poner a esas 'cosas' llamadas niñas en su lugar. Pero enseguida una idea repentina lo detuvo y pensándolo mejor hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró. Una sonrisa bastante escalofriante.

-"Algo trama" – expresó la niña del vestido amarillo con los ojos azules siguiendo la figura del chico mientras este se perdía entre la gente. Había algo en la forma en que simplemente se retiró; Kaoru podría jurar que estaba a punto de explotar y lejos de dejarlas en paz.

-"No importa"- para Misao no tenía ninguna importancia lo que aquel insolente niño quería hacer, ella era feliz con estar con su amiga.- "Además si intenta algo, nosotras siempre podemos hacer algo peor"- a este razonamiento de su amiga, Kaoru lanzó una musical carcajada.

-"Supongo que si."- asintió Kaoru y luego con un brillo travieso en sus pupilas de zafiro -"¿Vamos a ver que hace Hime?"- Si la sonrisa de Enishi había sido escalofriante no se comparaba en nada con la sonrisa que surcó el rostro de querubín de Misao ante tal idea.

--

Hime Takenaga es aquella niña que todos alguna vez tuvimos de compañera y que todos alguna vez odiamos. Con sus bucles dorados, su piel blanca y ojos claros era la imagen soñada de una niña pequeña; hasta que no hacías lo que ella quería, entonces era el mismo demonio. La primera vez que Kaoru la conoció le invitó la mitad de su barra de chocolate, Hime le mordió la mano y le quitó la otra mitad también. Y cuando Misao estaba ganando en esos juegos de escalar, la 'adorable' princesa la arrojó al suelo. No hace falta decir que ambas niñas guardaban cierta antipatía por la niña que actualmente estaba haciendo un berrinche por que su emparedado no tenía el queso que ella quería.

--

El cocinero estaba tan ocupado buscando el queso adecuado para una caprichosa invitada mientras maldecía en francés bastante alto, que jamás notó a las dos figuras oscuras que se introdujeron a su reino privado.

-"¿Ne, Kao-chan?"- la voz era prácticamente un susurro, aunque mucho no hubiera importado que hablara en voz alta, pues el cocinero seguía escupiendo palabras en francés con bastante vehemencia.

-"Mmm"- la respuesta también fue baja, despues de todo nunca está de más ser un poco prevenidos.

-"¿No crees que esto es un poco extremo?

-"Misao Mikamachi! Estamos hablando de la misma busu que puso ese chicle Super Expandex en tu pelo!"- exclamó en voz baja para no ser descubiertas. Misao llevó una mano a su trenza, que ahora solo le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros y soltó un suspiro resignado.

-"De acuerdo"

-"Yiai!!" - con eso ambas se volvieron a su más reciente obra maestra.

---

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!!! MAMAAAAAAaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Todo el mundo se dio vuelta a ver el globo humano que era en ese momento Hime Takenaga, literalmente. Su cabeza parecía un globo rojo con una mata de pelo rubio. No paró de gritar aun después de que lograran bajarla de los dos metros que se habia elevado en el aire.

-"Ahh… Las maravillas de la Levadura Mágica"- suspiró una muy divertida Kaoru con una expresión de ensueño y máxima felicidad.

-"¿Crees que quiera nuestra receta?"- preguntó Misao con fingida inocencia – O tal vez quiera otro pastel"- ambas lanzaron carcajadas.

-"¿Y se puede saber que es tan gracioso?"

Ambas niñas se dieron la vuelta lentamente, justo detrás de ellas se encontraba Saito Hajime AKA Lobo. El padre de Saito era socio de negocios con las familias de ambas niñas, traducción: Problemas… muchos problemas. Desafortunadamente Hajime, de 12 años estaba pasando por los espléndidos pros y contras de la pubertad. Contras1: gallitos. Ambas niñas contuvieron la risa lo mejor posible, no era precisamente la mejor idea reirse de quien tenía en manos sus futuras mesadas.

-"Nada en especial Saito-sempai"- Hajime arqueó una ceja escéptico, conocia a ambas chiquillas desde hacia tiempo ya- "Entonces el comentario de la ´Levadura mágica´ no tiene nada que ver con el pez globo de ahí, ne?"- las dos se encogieron de hombros con una expresión tan inocente que Saito podría jurar que tenían aureolas y le habían crecido alas. Se quedaron un buen rato batallando con las miradas, la de Saito dura y un poco burlona, la de ellas intentando convencerlo de sus inocencia. Finalmente ganó la dorada del lobo.

-"¿Cuánto?"- preguntaron al unísono bajando los hombros. La sonrisa de Saito no podía ser más satisfecha.

--

-"AHHHHH!!!!! No puedo creer que nos haya dejado SIN NINGÚN chocolate!!!!"- se quejó Misao mirando su ahora casi vacía bolsa de caramelos.- "No se supone acaso que lobos y perros son de la misma familia, ¿cómo puede entonces un demonio lobo comer TANTOS chocolates?!"- la niña seguía buscando frenéticamente entre los caramelos restantes a ver si había quedado siquiera un chocolate sin ser confiscado por el lobo.

-"No sé Mi-chan pero sospecho que es solo por su manía de torturarnos a cada oportunidad que se le presenta"- Kaoru miraba ceñuda a su bolsa de caramelos como si esta tuviera la culpa-"MOU!! Ese lobo es insufrible!!!"

--

-"¿Entendiste?"

-"No se Enishi, conozco a Jou-chan, ¡me desollará vivo!"- exclamó un Sanosuke Sagara mirando nervioso a su alrededor, ´Sip, su prima lo desollaría´

-"Sano, sabes que me debes una…"- Sano asintió con un suspiro resignado y volvió a ponerse a trabajar. Aunque entre la furia de su padre y la de Kaoru, la de su prima era mucho más terrorífica, pero era su padre quien tenía en su poder en sus mesadas y salidas, sin mencionar el permiso para sus clases de artes marciales.- "Se que ambos nos arrepentiremos de esto, Enishi"

-"Ya suenas como Shinomori. ¿Qué sigue, empezaras a meditar también?"- el tono burlón de Enishi recibió como respuesta un gruñido y el tono muerto de la linea al ser terminado el contacto.

--

-"AIIII!!!! KAWAI!!!!!"- Misao prácticamente arrastró a su amiga a una parte del jardín. Una suave sonrisa iluminó el rostro claro de Kaoru a la hermosa vista de tantas luciérnagas entre el pasto cerca de un pequeño lago donde se reflejaba la luna en todo su plateado esplendor en su eterno colchón de estrellas. Ambas se tomaron de las manos contemplando en silencio a la naturaleza, hasta que un movimiento entre los arbustos cercanos les llamó la atención.

--

-"Tigre a Tori, cambio"

-"Te escucho, cambio"

-"Kuaji uno y dos en posición, cambio"

-"Ok, fase 1 en proceso, cambio"

-"Ok, cambio y fuera"

--

De repente se oyó un fuerte gruñido hacia los arbustos más cercanos y ambas niñas pudieron divisar por un momento un brillo, como un reflejo de la luz contra un vidrio dorado.

-"¿Ne, Kao-chan?"- preguntó Misao mirando nerviosa de un lado a otro-" ¿no crees que tengan leones, ne?"

-"No lo s"-constestó Kaoru- "pero no pienso quedarme lo suficiente para averiguarlo"- y con eso tomó a su amiga del brazo y empezaron a retroceder lentamente. Por un momento ambas abrían podido jurar que escucharon una risa apagada y la niña mayor entornó los ojos.

--

-"Tori a Tigre, cambio"

-"Te escucho, cambio"

-"Fase 1 completa y exitosa, comienza fase 2, cambio"

-"Fase 2 entonces, cambio y fuera"

--

Kaoru se detuvo de golpe al volver a escuchar la risa haciendo que Misao tropezara, pero ésta recuperó el equilibrio sosteniéndose con fuerza de brazo de la otra niña.

-"Kao-chan?"- su voz era baja y un poco aguda

-"Shhh, escucha…"- Kaoru grió un poco el rostro y se esforzó en escuchar cada pequeño ruido, Misao también la imitó. ¡Ahí está otra vez!

Pero antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera descifrar que realmente estaba pasando el hechizo de los rociadores empezó a funcionar, empapándola a ambas de una extraña sustancia verde pegajosa

-"Como dije, deberían prestar más atención"- se burló Enishi entre carcajadas. La vista de ambas niñas chorreando en una sustancias verde de pies a cabeza era sin duda lo más gracioso que había visto. La más pequeña parecía en realidad un monstruo con los ojos verdes ardiendo y la otra parecía brillar con un aura de fuego.

-"Baka! Esto no se termina aca!"- dijo una verdaderamente furiosa Kaoru entre dientes.

-"Por supuesto que no"- la voz de Enishi era totalmente calma solo su sonrisa burlona contrarrestaba el efecto de seriedad -"Esto solo empieza".

by ari


End file.
